


Through Thick And Thin

by AlexaFromTheFandom



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaFromTheFandom/pseuds/AlexaFromTheFandom
Summary: Delilah's story is the kind you read about online. No one expects to have a two guys after them, much less if one is a famous singer. She didn't expect this outcome from going to a single concert. Will she decide she wants to be with Tyler or will someone better come along.





	1. Delilah

Delilah's POV

Hi I'm Delilah. There isn't much to say. I don't lead the most exciting life but it's perfect for me.

I am 21 years old, studying to become a music teacher at a performing arts school, and of course I am a fan of the sick band twenty one pilots. I try to deal with just about anything and everything, even the most painful, in life. No matter how bad things get I try to power through as well as I possibly can. Aside from that though, a large part of my life belongs to twenty one pilots. They are the reason I stay strong. The boys are great, not that I've ever met them or ever will. They just seem so fun and energetic and I love that about them. Sometimes I feel like I want to know them on a personal level. Now I'm just rambling on about Tyler and Josh. Well now my appearance. I have straight, dark brown hair that reaches to my hips. My eyes are also a dark shade of brown. I'm pretty short only about 5'1. So yeah, there isn't much else to say about me. I hope you like me though.


	2. I Will Try To Avoid Those Eyes

Delilah's POV

"Hey Delilah, are you doing anything tonight?" my fellow peer Adam asked. I had liked Adam for a while now. It seemed obvious to all our other peers that we enjoyed each others company, now it might finally be official.

"Um, nothing today I don't think. Why?"

"Well I was uh wondering if maybe you wanted to join me and go to a concert?"

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. Uh what band though?"

"The one and only, twenty one pilots. I love them and a little birdie told me so do you."

"Well I do and I would truly love to go with you."

"Cool so I'll give pick you up at 5."

"See you then."

 

It was going to finally happen. I was going to go on a date with Adam and see twenty one pilots perform. Could this day be any more perfect? 

I got home from classes at 2 so I had 3 hours to get ready. I decided to get in the shower because I'd had a long day. Afterwards I got dressed in black skinny ripped jeans, my twenty one pilots shirt of course, and my skeleton sweater. Before I knew it, it was 4:30 which meant I only had half an hour to do my hair. I decided to just put my hair in a high pony, it was a concert after all. It was finally 5 so Adam would be here at any given moment. 

Soon enough there was knock at my door. I opened it to see Adam's tall figure standing on my porch. Adam was very good looking. He had bright hazel eyes that anyone could get lost in, dyed black hair, and sharp features.

"Delilah?"  
"Hmm? Oh yeah sorry just zoned out."  
He laughed a bit and I blushed. "We should get going."  
"Yeah, let's go."

 

We went out and got into his car while we drove one of twenty one pilots more popular songs played on the radio, Stressed Out. My house was close to the venue so we were there in 10 minutes. As soon as we got there we went straight into the line. There wasn't much people considering the concert wouldn't start for 2 more hours. There was only about 29 people in front of us so I figured we would get a card to meet the guys. As if on cue a man started to hand out cards to the first 50 people.

"Hey I'll be right back OK?" said Adam.

"I'll be here."

I was left alone here and the concert would be starting in just a half hour. People were already heading inside. Adam was back in just a few minutes so I didn't have to wait too long. 

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "May I?" he asked referring to grabbing my hand.

"Well, I wouldn't want to lose you here."

We both laughed a bit before walking in. 

It was incredible. Tyler looked so enthusiastic about what he was doing and Josh looked like he was in awe of the fans. I loved it. I loved them. They gave me so much. Luckily I would get to meet them soon enough. At nearly the end of the concert Tyler decided to say some words.

"Hey how's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd screamed in response. "That's great to hear," he said while smiling an adorable smile. "Well uh earlier today before the venue someone asked to do something for a girl. So Delilah Gray, would you please step on stage?" I felt my heart beat faster at the mention of my name. 

Was this really happening? 

Who did this? 

All these questions rushed through my mind.

"Go on." said Adam with a smile. I walked on stage with the help of security. I stood next to Tyler who stood about 8 inches taller then me. Suddenly I heard the oh so familiar sound of his ukulele playing Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis. It was beautiful. It took me a moment to realize it but, I was being serenaded by the Tyler Joseph.

He had a beautiful voice and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They seemed to be perfect. I couldn't really read his expression.

To my disappointment he finished the song.

"Well a gentleman named Adam decided to come to us and asked us to play this for you. You seem to be a special part of his life." I could have sworn I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes. I shrugged it off deciding it was just what I wished for. "So now it is his turn to do the rest." I was escorted off the stage and back to my spot in the crowd. I saw Adam beaming in the crowd.

"Thank you Adam, really. This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I'm glad you liked it. So I guess it would be time I finish what Tyler started for me. Will you, Delilah Rose Gray do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Oh Adam, I-I I don't know." Sadness washed over Adam's face as I said that. "I'm sorry maybe I should go." I left right after that. 

The concert was already over anyway. I ran tears threatening to spill from my eyes at any second. I felt as one salty tear fell onto my cheek. Why did I say that? Adam is all I have wanted for 2 years now. Was he? When Tyler sang to me it made me confused. I know he'll never end up with someone like me but I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. I was lost in my thoughts until I bumped into someone. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I just I-I'm sorry." I heard a small chuckle as I spoke. I looked up to see Tyler staring down at me. "Tyler! This just makes it worse. I am so sorry I was just thinking.

"Hey it's all right. Come with me."

"Oh uh OK, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far. I know that it seems really rushed but again a lot of fanfictions are as well. I tried my best not to rush it but it probably sucks whoops lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Love,  
> Lexi


	3. I Need You To Stay

Delilah's POV

Tyler took me into his tour bus and may I just say I loved the tour bus. It was so surreal to be in the place that my idols lived on the road. I liked what they were doing with their lives, living out their dream and all.

"Hey so you're the girl that I sang for right?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah," I replied, blushing. "It was great really."

"So was that Adam guy your uh boyfriend?"

"Well, no. We are close friends and I liked him for a while. After I went back to my place in the crowd he asked me to be his girlfriend. I don't know why I did what I did but I said I don't know." A smile spread across Tyler's face.

"You know I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out a bit with Josh and I. I mean we are in town for another couple days maybe we could get something to eat."

"That would be lovely." Tyler smiled even wider. He was so cute and innocent. I couldn't help but to like him. This day was amazing, then upsetting, but now it was more than amazing, it was unbelievable. I liked Tyler a lot. He made me feel something that Adam didn't. 

Just then Josh walked in happy as ever.

"Who's this Tyler?" He said winking at a now blushing Tyler.

"I'm Delilah." I answered before Tyler could.

"Yeah, we just met a little ago. I was telling her how we could all hang out some time before we leave." Tyler chimed in. All I could do was smile idiotically. Tyler was just so amazing and I couldn't wait to hang out with him. "Delilah?"

"Huh? I'm sorry I tend to zone out a lot. What were-" At that moment my phone buzzed with a text from Adam, it read 'Delilah where'd you go? I'm outside by the car when you decide to come out of hiding. By the way, there's no hard feelings about what happened in their. I understand if you don't want to talk right now.' He was so sweet and I let him go.

"Is everything all right?" Said Tyler noticing my upset face.

"Yes, everything is fine. My friend just asked me if I still needed a ride. I guess I better get going. Bye," 

"Wait, maybe you could tell him that you got another ride home. That would work wouldn't it?"

"I guess but I would still need a ride home."

"We can get you home. It's not even midnight yet. You wanna go eat something?"

"LET'S GET TACO BELL!" yelled Josh, just now looking up from his phone.

"Uh sure I guess." I knew that Tyler wouldn't want anything to do with me. He was just being nice. Even if I did know this, a small part of me still wanted this to turn into something more than a friendship."

Half an hour later

We (Tyler, Josh, and I) were all sitting in a booth at Taco Bell. Tyler and Josh sitting on one side and me sitting on the other side. It had been really fun being able to go out with the guys as people and not just as famous musicians. They were, as I presumed, really sweet, awesome people. Tyler was especially incredible. I really liked him. It helped to already know what ind of person he was. I just wanted to know him on a personal level.

About an hour later we finally left the restaurant. All during the meal we got to know each other and Tyler and Josh got to find out just what big of a fan I am. We got back to the bus but I had to leave because it was nearly 1 in the morning.

"It was really fun hanging out with you today." Tyler said with a bright grin.

"It was fun hanging out with you guys. I never thought I would even get to meet you. Oh, that reminds me about this." I handed him back the card I had gotten at the beginning of the show.

"Oh you got one of these. Well I guess you won't be needing this anymore, with me giving you my number and all." I couldn't believe what i had just heard. Tyler wanted me to have his number. This was spectacular.

"Might as well put it in now." I handed him my phone and he put his phone number in. I looked down at my phone when he handed it back. It said Tyler J.

"I'll text you ASAP." With that we walked to the car and began our drive to my house.

10 minutes later

"This is me." I said already prepared to get out of the car.

"Wait Delilah! Look I'm sorry if this seems sudden but I kinda like you. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out, like alone, without Josh. 

"That is very kind of you Tyler but you don't have to pretend to like me. I know it's just to be nice. Don't worry though, I'll be fine.

"But I-" That's all I heard before I stepped out of the car. I could already sense a panic attack. i heard footsteps coming up from the car. I couldn't care less at this exact moment. I tried my best to calm my breathing as I stood at my front door. Tyler appeared next to me not even a minute after i got out of the car.

"Tyler," I had gotten my breathing under control for now. "I-I don't want to get hurt like I always do."

"Who said I was going to hurt you? I promise I will be there for you when you need me. I know we just met and all but I really like you. Would you just please go on one date with me? If it doesn't work out than we'll know that we weren't meant to be together but if it does i would be happy to be seeing you. Tonight was absolutely incredible, I couldn't imagine anyone making this night any better."

"I just-I, you know what? I will go on a date with you." My stomach felt weird as I stared into Tyler's deep brown eyes.

"Thank you Delilah, you will not regret this. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really think of anything to say besides maybe sorry my book sucks lol
> 
> In all seriousness thank you for reading you guys!
> 
> Love,  
> Lexi


	4. Take Me Higher Than I've Ever Been

Tyler's POV

Delilah was the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I just met her but I wasn't lying when I said I really liked her. She was so different from anyone I had ever met. She was beautiful, funny, and just generally amazing. I had talked to Josh about her when she went to order the food at Taco Bell.

-Earlier at Taco Bell-

"She's amazing Josh." I said smiling at the thought of her.

"You do seem to like her. You've never really been like this with anyone else."

"I know! It's incredible. She's just," I paused a moment thinking of how to describe her "perfect."

"You should ask her out! Then you go on dates and I'll third wheel."

"I don't know. I don't really think she's in to me. She's out of my league."

"Just try, I think it is pretty obvious that she does like you."

"Alright, I'll ask her when I drive her home. That's a good time right?"

"Yeah but, Oh hey Delilah, got the food?"

"Uh huh sorry I took so long they messed it up a little the first time. On the bright-side I got this extra taco." She said laughing. I loved that when she laughed she smiled so big and beautiful without even realizing it. She really was perfect.

-Back to the future (the present just wanted to say that)-

"I just-I, you know what? I will go on a date with you." This was amazing. I couldn't help but smile really wide.

"Thank you Delilah, you will not regret this

"Thank you Delilah, you will not regret this. I promise." I meant my promise and I planned to keep it.

-Back on the tour bus-

"I did it Josh. I asked her on a date." I announced walking onto the bus. Not surprisingly, I found Josh sitting on the couch playing Happy Wheels. (Sven and Spencer)

"Hey Tyler, how'd it go?" Josh asked setting down the computer.

"It went very well," I said as a blush crept onto my face "She said she would go on a date with me. It think it's going to go well with her. She's just so perfect. Call me crazy but I think she may just be the one for me Josh."

"Well, I hope she is. She seems to make you happy. Plus, she seems like she would be a great friend for me."

"Yeah, she would. I'm going to go to bed it's pretty late." I said with an obviously tired face.

"Yeah we should probably get going to bed."

___________________________________________________

As soon as I got to bed I thought of Delilah again. I know I say it a lot but she really is perfect. I just met her today but I still feel a connection with her. I hope she feels the same way and didn't just accept my invitation to be polite.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do for our date. I stayed up for a couple more hours deciding what I should do. It was hard deciding what to do but I finally figured it out an hour later. I woke Josh up really fast to tell him my idea.

"JOSH! HURRY GET UP IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I wasn't really lying. It was an emergency, for I had finally decided what to do so it was a date emergency.

"IS IT A FIRE?!? I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" With that he picked up 2 snapbacks, a redbull, and ran for the door.

"No, Josh! It isn't a fire, okay? It's a date emergency."

"The fruit?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"Yes Josh the fruit, NO NOT THE FRUIT! My date with Delilah. I figured out what I want to do." I said laughing slightly at my own humor.

"What? Why do you need to wake me for that? I am not involved in this, so good night everyone!"

"Wait Josh, I need help for this to work."

"All right, what do I have to do?"

______________________________________________________________

Delilah's POV

When I finally got back home I went straight to bed. I couldn't believe how my night had turned out. It was all good thinking back to just hours before. Everything was good except one thing. I hurt Adam. I knew he liked me but I didn't care. I didn't answer like a decent person for selfish reasons. I know that Adam is really a great guy but I couldn't just accept. I liked Tyler and it wouldn't be fair to Adam. I wish I could just apologize to him. As if on cue my phone lit up with a text from Adam.

Adam: Hey D, I wanted to thank you for going to the concert with me. It was great to hang out with you and I'm glad you agreed to go.

He was so amazingly sweet. I was so confused about all of this. Did I like Tyler? Did I like Adam? I figured the only thing i could do was text back, so that's what I did.

Delilah: I had a great time to. Listen, I am really sorry about what happened. I know that you must have gone through so much trouble to make that happen and I ruined it all. I'm so sorry if there's anything at all I could do to make it better let me know.

Adam:It's all going to be okay, D. I know you feel bad about what happened but it's okay. I don't expect you to feel anything in return.

Delilah: I really am sorry. I know I said I didn't know but I do now. I want to go on a date with you. I like you very much so I want to go on a date with you.

Adam: Really? That is amazing. Does Saturday work for you?

Delilah: It's perfect.

Adam: I'll pick you up at 7. Goodnight Beautiful.

What have I just done? I thought I liked Tyler. There was only one thing I could do to make me feel better. That was to cut. I went into my bathroom and found my blade in the back of my drawer. I promised myself I would never do this again but honestly right now it seems like my only option. I cut once for every person that I will hurt, it wasn't much people but i cut deeper because it was only three cuts.

When I was done I cleaned up my arms and bandaged them up. The cuts hurt badly for they were pretty deep but I had managed to wash them up before I lost too much blood. I cleaned up my blade and stray blood int he bathroom and headed to my room. When I got to my room I saw my phone was buzzing with a phone call. It read Tyler J.

"Hey Tyler!"

"Hey Delilah! It's great to hear your voice again."

"Hm, Thanks." I blushed at his comment. I was grateful he couldn't see me.

"Hey, do you mind if I go to your place like right now?"

"No, it's not a problem. I'm still pretty awake. Wait don't you have a concert tomorrow?"

"That's the beauty of it, I don't have a concert tomorrow so I am free tonight. I do have something planned for all day tomorrow but aside from that we can spend the reset of the night together."

"Well, okay then I guess. You remember the address?"

"Yup I'll be there in 10."

"I'll be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a good chance that there's a lot of errors in it so please let me know if there is!
> 
> I'm listening to the Hamilton album again lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Love,   
> Lexi


	5. I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

Delilah's POV

Tyler arrived 10 minutes later like promised. I saw him step out of his car through my window. Soon enough I heard the doorbell ring. I practically ran down the stairs hoping to be there in record time. i open the door to see Tyler smiling at me.

"Tyler, come in." I said trying to hide my excitement. Tyler stepped inside and stood there for a moment. "You know you can sit on the couch right?" I said laughing at Tyler being this shy at my house.

"Oh ok I uh I will." Tyler said blushing at his own actions.

"So what's up?" I questioned. I sat next to Tyler on the couch so he would loosen up a bit.

"I wanted to talk about our date." He looked as if a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"That makes sense. We didn't really say what we were going to do. So what's the plan?" I said trying not to sound like a teenage girl who was just asked out by her crush. Although, that is what it felt like.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by to tell you some of the details. You have to dress very special for it is a special occasion. On top of that you might want to bring some summer clothing for another activity we will be doing. I want to make it a night you will never forget."

"That sounds interesting and really sweet. Can I just ask what we'll be doing though?" I was blushing a bit at Tyler being so sweet to me. I didn't even know why he was doing this.

"It's going to be a surprise. I don't want to ruin it but remember it will be a night to remember."

"Thank you Tyler. Do you want to do something?"

"How about a movie? Unless you don't want to. We could do something else."

"A movie sounds great." I said smiling at how considerate Tyler was. Most guys I had gone out with only cared for themselves. The only thing the wanted was to get in my pants.

________________________________________________________

We had finally decided on a movie after about 20 minutes of looking through movies. I noticed Tyler was staring down at me. "Hey there Tyler." I laughed when he blushed. "It's ok Tyler." I heard him sigh in relief.

"Sorry, I'm not normally this weird. You know staring at people without their knowing." He was still blushing. I smiled at him but then returned to the movie. I could still feel him staring at me. Sure enough I turned back around and he was still staring.

"Is everything okay, Tyler?"

"Uh yeah I was just thinking?"

"While staring at me?" We both laughed at this. I don't understand Tyler sometimes but right he was being really obvious. I didn't know for sure but I think he likes me. The movie finished not to long after that. Tyler was being really quiet for some reason. He wasn't showing any sign of him paying attention.

"Tyler? Why are you being so quiet?" I tried my best not to sound demanding but more concerned.

"I was just studying you. Every one of your perfect features." That was nice to hear. I've always been insecure about everything about myself. I never thought anyone would think I was 'beautiful'.

"Thank you Tyler. This really feels like a dream. I'm hanging out with my idol and he just complimented me." I was truly happy. I had only known Tyler on a personal level for a day. Of course I'd known who he was for almost 7 years now. I was your typical fangirl. I hoped each day that maybe I would at least get to meet him but now that it was all coming true it was an amazing sensation. I noticed that I zoned out again because Tyler was closer than before. Oh no, he was going to try to kiss me. I wasn't sure there was a way that I could stop the kiss but I thought of something. All I had to do was lean back. I know I should have gone for it but I've only known him for a day. "I'm sorry Tyler but I can't. I like you and all but we just met and I think it's better if we just get to know each other first." Tyler looked disappointed that I rejected his kiss.

"It's ok. So off of that note, is Saturday good for our date?" I felt guilty that I hurt him. I thought for a moment to see if I had any plans on Saturday.

"I'm available. What time?"

"How's 7?" I saw that he seemed a bit happier after the whole kiss fiasco.

"That works great." I felt like I was forgetting about something. It was probably just me.

"It's getting late. I should probably get back to the bus."

"Oh yeah. I'll see you Saturday." I said getting up to open the door. Tyler was right behind me. We got to the door and we both stared at each other for a moment. I was admiring him like he was doing earlier. Eventually we quit staring and had to say goodbye. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I saw as a blush crept onto his face.

"Bye Tyler." After that I closed the door and got straight into bed. I was exhausted from today. As soon as my head hit the pillow I figured out why I felt like I forgot something. I had a date on the same day, at the same time with Tyler and Adam. How could I have forgotten something like that? I looked at the time. It was already 4 in the morning so I couldn't call either of them. I decided that I might as well try to get some sleep.

__________________________________

Saturday

I ended up not talking to either Tyler or Adam. They both texted me to remind me about our date. I felt awful. It was only 11 a.m. so I had plenty of time to think things through. It also gave me plenty of time to decide who I would end up going on a date with. I ended up getting ready since I still hadn't decided who I would be going with. After about half an hour of looking through my closet I decided on a dress that I had only wore once. I looked in the mirror when I was finally satisfied with my look. (outfit in external link) When I looked back to the clock it was 2. I decided I should get a light snack. When I was done preparing and eating my food it was 4. I still had 3 hours to lose. I decided that it wouldn't hurt if I recorded a couple of songs for youtube.

"Hey, this is my cover of Oh Miss Believer by twenty one pilots. I love this band to death and excuse my appearance but I'm going on a date in a few hours. Anyways here we go." I began to sing the song along with me playing the piano. I finished recording and uploaded the video but it was still only 6. I ended up watching videos to calm my nerves. I hadn't realized that I still hadn't decided who I'd be going out with tonight. I was all dressed up for Tyler and I had packed my summer like clothes like he asked. At that exact moment I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed down the stairs and fixed myself up a little in the mirror by the door before opening the door. I saw Tyler standing their with flowers and in a tux.

"Hey there Delilah." I laughed because he had just referenced one of my favorite songs. I noticed Tyler staring at me. 

"You're doing it again Tyler."

"Sorry it's just that you look...breathtaking." I blushed like a tomato at is words. No one had ever really called me beautiful. It seemed like everything was going to go perfect. The doorbell rang. I assumed it was the package I ordered a week ago. It was Adam. We hadn't seen Tyler.

"Ready for our date, gorgeous?" Adam exclaimed as soon as I opened the door. "You look beautiful as always." Tyler moved to the door from behind the wall by the entrance.

"Date?" Questioned Tyler. He looked confused and angry at the same time.

"Who's this?" The boys asked at the same time. 

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters are pretty short but anyways.....
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> Lexi


	6. I'll Be Holding On To You

Delilah's POV

"Who's this?" The guys spoke at the same time. I was thinking of what to say to them. They both looked furious with me. I couldn't blame them, I did lie to them. I told Tyler that I said no to Adam. What is he going to think now? My thoughts were interrupted by Adam.

"Maybe I should leave." He didn't look as mad towards me, his anger seemed to be towards Tyler. That confused me until I realized he was jealous.

"Wait Adam I can explain." It was too late he had already walked out the door. I've just hurt my best friend so badly. I didn't realize Tyler's eyes on me. He looked hurt instead of angry. "Tyler I,"

"No, you know what Delilah? I came here ready to give you the best night of your life but instead I come here and find out you were already with someone. I thought you might be different, I guess I was wrong. I like you Delilah, I really do, but right now I think it's best for everyone if we just don't see each other." I knew that I had hurt Tyler but I didn't know it was bad enough for him to not want to ever see me again.

"Tyler please I can explain." At this point tears were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Explain what? You lying to me about being available or you lying about liking me? I can't believe I actually fell for that. You were just using me so you could get a story out of this. 'I had Tyler wrapped around my finger and he was so heartbroken when I left him for another guy.' I'm sure that's all you wanted from this." I saw tears had formed in his eyes as well. "I'm so done being hurt. I'm leaving."

"Tyler please." Tears were already falling down my cheeks. I'm sure Tyler noticed and that's why he stayed. "I agreed to both of your dates, yes. But I completely forgot all about Adam when you asked me. Adam is my best friend and I thought he was the one that I wanted but I was wrong. It's you that I really want Tyler. I know that you're used to being hurt but I promise you that I don't want to do that to you. I have been hurt before and I know how terrible it feels. I swore to myself that I would never become that heartbreaker. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm asking you to understand that I never meant to hurt you." Multiple tears were running down my face. At the moment I didn't care. Tyler was all that I could really care for right now. I couldn't even bring myself to worry about Adam because I knew he would be fine.

"Delilah? I forgive you." I didn't think I heard him right. Did he just say he forgave me?

"What?" I couldn't even hide the surprise in my voice.

"I forgive you. I know it's stupid and we only met 4 days ago but you're the only one I want to be with. I'm sorry if that's weird but I can't just keep it a secret." I stayed quiet only because I didn't know how to respond. I could tell that Tyler was discouraged by me not answering him. I spoke to reassure him.

"Thank you Tyler. I know I thank you a lot but each thank you is sincere. I truly am sorry that I made this huge mistake. When I said yes to Adam it was more out of pity. I felt bad for what I did at the concert, so much that I accepted his offer. He isn't the one I want to be with, you are Tyler."

Tyler's POV

Those words made my heart flutter. She wanted to be with me. I'll admit that I was upset that she lied to me because right there and then I knew that I felt jealousy. Adam seemed to be what every girl wished to have. He was better than me. Why Delilah chose me instead of him is beyond me. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and reminded myself that she really did like me, and wasn't using me. Delilah's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Tyler?" I could hear her in her voice that she was crying. I turned to face her and sure enough she was crying. I dried her tears with my fingers and pulled her face closer to mine. This time she didn't reject me. I pulled my face closer and I kissed her. When my lips touched hers I felt a jolt of electricity. At that moment I knew she was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

"Delilah, I know we just met and all but, you are my only." Her tears were no longer on her face, a surprised look replaced it. I couldn't quite read her emotions. I hoped they were good.

Her face broke into a wide, sincere, smile. "I feel the same." I couldn't even hide my happiness. I kissed her again with the same feelings as before.

"How about that date?" I still wanted to go on the date with her despite what had just happened. I wasn't lying when I said she was my only.

"I say this a lot, but this time I really mean it, that would be perfect." 

"You're perfect." I felt relieved that I didn't have to hide my true feelings for her anymore. Even more, I was happy that we felt the same way about each other.

___________________________________________

At Dinner

We had been having a great time at dinner do far. It was great that we were getting along so well. I really did think she could be the one I married and maybe even had kids with. She was just so amazingly wonderful.

When we finished dinner we went to the other event I had planned. The beach. I know it's a bit cliché that I took her to the beach but it was too beautiful to pass up. When we arrived we both decided it would be better if we changed out of our dressy clothes.

Delilah came back shortly after me. Even without the fancy dress and shoes she managed to look incredibly beautiful. We walked on the beach and just spoke about well life really. We had already turned around back to the car. Halfway there I stopped Delilah. I was distracting her from the lifeguard bringing down the acoustic guitar.

I began to sing one of her favorite songs, Hey There, Delilah.

Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true

Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

I finished the song and got ready to finally ask her. "Delilah, the reason I asked for this date was to ask you to be my girlfriend. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day we met on stage. I will never forget that day. So Delilah, beautiful, sweet, caring Delilah, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend." I was worried she'd say know seeming as this was all pretty sudden.

"Of course I will Tyler." She took me by surprise when she kissed me. It only took me a couple of seconds before I kissed back. When we pulled apart I heard the worst possible thing. Someone else was calling for Delilah.

"Delilah, wait I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's weird and stupid sorry
> 
> Thank you for reading though!
> 
> Love,  
> Lexi


	7. I Don't Love You

Delilah's POV

Those words didn't make sense. He couldn't really love me. Could he? I didn't feel the same way any ways. Even though my mind told me this I still felt like I wanted him to be my boyfriend. But I have Tyler. Tyler's great, no one could replace him. Then again no one could replace Adam. I just met Tyler, Adam on the other hand knew almost all of my secrets. He knew me so well but Tyler didn't. I know I shouldn't really be feeling this way but I couldn't help but still like Adam. Someone spoke but I had zoned out. I heard their voice again this time calling my name. 

"Delilah?" It was Adam who was speaking, "I realize that you like Tyler. I know that doing this I'll just be told to back off but I can't. No matter how hard I try you are still always in my mind. I tried to get over you but I really couldn't because you are the one I want to be with. Just as Tyler has feelings I have feelings. We've always been there for each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to lose you." At this point he took my hands in his. Tyler was standing to the side of us with an angry look on his face.

"She doesn't want to be with you. Look, Adam she's with me and I don't think she wants to be with you. Tell him Delilah." I didn't speak and I could tell Tyler was worried about what I would answer. I wanted to say that I really wanted to be with Tyler and only him. That would be a lie because I also want to be with Adam. I feel guilty just thinking this. I can't do this to either of them so I just stayed silent. "Go on." 

"I-I can't." I was on the verge of tears. If I said the wrong thing I could lose one of them,or worse, both of them. Tyler had a hurt look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." I ran without looking back at them. I had hurt Tyler and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

When I had finally reached my house I texted Tyler.

Delilah: I'm sorry for what I did. I understand that you probably won't want me in your life anymore and I'm willing to accept that. I'm not what you hoped for and I've just hurt you like all the others. I'll just leave your life now, I really am sorry.

I didn't know or think there was anything else to say. I blocked his number so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain.

Tyler's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Delilah had run off, leaving Adam and I standing there. I spoke up hoping to warn Adam. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but I just, I can't let you take Delilah away from me." I didn't realize how mad I sounded.

"That wasn't my intention. I know what kind of girl she is and because of that I will stop at nothing to take her from you. She is and always will be the love of my life so get away from her" His jaw clenched and I could tell that he was even more mad than me.

"I don't plan on it," With that I walked away. I wasn't mad anymore just feeling a bit down with the whole situation.

I heard my phone ring and a smile appeared on my face as I read Delilah's name. That smile disappeared as soon as I read her message. I tried telling her that it was all okay and that everything would be fine between us. All I wanted was for her not to be with Adam and now she just wanted to cut off all communication between us. I texted and called more than 50 times. She wouldn't answer my calls or reply to my texts.

I walked down the street thinking of the things that had just happened. I can't believe I let Delilah leave so easily. I could have chased after her and stopped all of this from happening but I didn't. It's all my fault I shouldn't have told her what to do. She was mad but I was hoping to see her the next day. I could live with myself if I knew I had hurt her. Maybe I should give her some space for tonight. I can see her tomorrow.

___________________________________________________

Delilah's POV

"I can leave by tomorrow morning." I hung up the phone. I decided it was better if I just left this place. I had always loved living here but I just need to get a new start somewhere else. I could make new friends and just get into something new. I had already called school and told them I was leaving, there was some stuff I had to do but otherwise it was fine. This new life would be good for me. I really need to get my mind off of things and not stress about it them, the only way to do that would be to forget them completely. I'm giving the house to my friends so I can always come back if I wanted to. It had already been at least 3 hours since I ran from them so I had already started packing. I had gotten my friends Avery and Bridgette to help so it would be faster. We packed up everything in my room and some other stuff I might need.

We hadn't talked in a while so I decided to speak. "Thank you again for helping and supporting me with this. It's going to suck not having you guys around."

Bridgette spoke up first. "It's ok we can keep in contact and maybe visit every once in a while. It won't be that bad." She gave me a reassuring smile. I was glad that they were supporting me through this but it really isn't going to be the same without them in my life. I was almost as close with them as I was with Adam.

Avery's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah, I get that you don't want to cause a lot of drama with everything. I know you're really upset right now but personally I think Adam is a little better than Tyler. Just thought I'd put that out there. I don't mean to pick sides but..." I laughed, she didn't mean any harm by this she was just speaking her mind like always.

"I don't know Avery, Tyler seems like he could just be the one for our little Delilah. I think Tyler has a better chance." Of course Bridgette said that, she always disagrees with Avery.

"Oh haha guys. I'm leaving both of them here so I don't have to face them so no more talk about them." It didn't anger me that they picked sides. They had every right to. "Well looks like we're done here." I looked around to see all of my personal stuff was gone. There was only some things left for the girls. I would be leaving tomorrow morning.

Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say once again.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> Lexi


	8. She's The Tear In My Heart

Delilah's POV

It's been almost 4 years since I moved away. I kept in touch with Avery and Bridgette. They're still living in my place since I visit once a year. Things had been going really great for me. I hadn't seen Tyler since that day I ran away from him. I had stopped talking with Adam a year ofter I left. He said he really did love me but I couldn't love him. I should have said that the day Tyler asked me to be his girlfriend but Adam showing up confused me.

That was all in the past any how. I was currently in a relationship with a guy named Isaac. I was happy with him and I loved him. We had been dating for 3 years now. He was the first friend I made when I got here. With his help I had made plenty of new friends. He of course was my best friend in the world but besides him I had my friends Addison, Max, Ryder, and Daniella. They were my closest friends, I had more I just wasn't as close with them.

I got a text from Isaac.

Isaac: Hey Babe, is there any chance you'd want to go to a surprise concert with me tonight?

Delilah: That'd be sick, but when?

I heard a car honk outside. "How about now?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and red converse. I decided I looked decent enough.

"There's no better time than now." I smiled at him and ran to get into his car. "So what band is this any way?" It didn't really matter but I figured it'd be cool to have some idea of where I was going.

"That's a surprise, but you shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure you'll have fun." He gave me a heart melting smile. The rest of the ride was filled with music and us singing. An unfamiliar song came on the radio. It sounded like they we're a good band. I listened to the lyrics closely trying to decipher the song.

*She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive! She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire!*

It sounded like a love song. I wanted to know who it was by but our radio didn't show the artist. I could hear Isaac singing along next to me. I didn't pay much attention to it since he had a wider variety of music than I did.

Soon we arrived at the concert. When we got there the opening acts were already performing. When we got in the main band was just about to go on stage. I was still curious as to which band it was and I was really excited to find out what band it was.

When the drummer walked out, I wasn't as excited. It was Josh. Unless Tyler had left the band, that meant soon Tyler would be on stage. The music started playing and I could hear Tyler's voice approaching. I really hoped Tyler wouldn't notice me. That would be hard considering I was in the front row.

__________________________

Tyler's POV

It was just like every concert day before this. Everything was going perfectly well until a made onto the stage. I saw her, I saw Delilah. She was in the front row, closer towards Josh. 

I carried on singing normally until we got to Tear In My Heart. That song was written for Delilah. I walked towards her and kneeled closer. I sang directly to her, nothing could make me happier than seeing her again. 

Halfway through the song I noticed she was near a guy. She looked happy with him maybe happier than when she was with me. I couldn't stand it. I wanted her to have a good life just not without me. She was the girl of my dreams and I didn't want to have a life without her. Tear In My Heart was all of my emotions trying to be described with words but there was more to the story. When she left I also had to leave town because of tour so I never got the chance to look for her. It was hard at first but over the years it became worse. I missed her with all my heart and my feelings only grew when everyone told me to move on from her.

We had to finish the show. I said a quick thanks and ran off the stage as soon as I had the chance. I wanted to look for her. Maybe the guy was just a friend or someone she just met at the concert. I rushed out to where the fans were exiting, I really wish I hadn't because what I saw hurt me something awful. It was Delilah kissing the guy. I didn't know what I was thinking when I did what I did but I went up to them and punched the guy.

I heard fans scream and people were recording and taking pictures. "TYLER WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She remembered me.

"You remember me?" I couldn't help but smile at that. She really did remember me. Maybe some of the bad things but I hoped she remembered the good things too.

"Well I couldn't really forget the guy that messed up all of my feelings now could I?" She looked mad. Worse than mad, enraged.

The guy spoke up, "This is the guy?" She nodded. That's all I remember before I blacked out.

_____________________

I opened my eyes only to close them again due to the brightness. I heard people talking next to me. "I love you, and I'm beyond happy to call you my fiancé." I didn't recognize the voice so I opened my eyes. It was Delilah, beautiful Delilah, and that guy she was with. Wait the guy said fiancé. That can't happen, and I definitely don't want it to happen.

"Oh Tyler, you're awake." Delilah spoke this time

"Yeah, I am. Who's this?" I tried not to sound as jealous as I was but it didn't end up working too well.

"This is my fiancé Isaac. He proposed moments before you punched him." The last part sounded like she was annoyed with the way I had acted. I didn't blame her for it though. I may have over reacted.

I wanted to be kind and understanding with her but my mouth didn't say what I wanted it to. "Why do you have a fiancé?! Does he treat you better than I did? Do you actually love him or is that you didn't run away from him when things get complicated?!" I hadn't realized I was this mad at her.

"Hey man, you have every right to be mad but I love her and nothing could possibly change that. I have been with her for 3 years and from what I hear your relationship with her wasn't the best or longest." I hate this guy. It might just be jealousy that I felt but you can't blame me. I think you would react the same if the girl you loved was going to marry someone else. I had to figure something out. I couldn't let them get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably said this was set in the Bf era but everything that was before this was let's say RAB era and from here on Bf
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Love,  
> Lexi


	9. I Am Out Of My Mind

Tyler's POV

The girl I love is in love with someone else and they're getting married. I had to express my feelings to her. She was still in the hospital because her 'fiancé' was the one who got me in here in the first place. I really didn't like this guy. Sure to anyone else he would seem like a great guy but to me he seemed to just be trying to trick Delilah into marriage.

After only 10 minutes I got bored and wondered what had happened to Josh. Delilah walked in through the door alone this time. "Hey Tyler, can you talk?" I stopped thinking about where Josh was immediately and turned all my attention to Delilah and nodded. "I'm really sorry about what happened all those years ago. I was't thinking when I ran from you." I had a smile on my face just because she was talking to me and actually apologizing for what happened. That event really impacted my life. "Despite what happened, I love Isaac." My smile vanished. "He's a great guy. I don't expect you to like him but it would be nice to have you at least now show your jealousy towards him." Everything was going great until she said that.

"No, I can't let you love him. I'm sure you're not aware that I've loved you for 4 years. I have loved you longer than he has. I wish I could have been there for you but you didn't let me. I know that everything that happened that night confused you greatly but I would have understood, I still understand now. So yeah I am jealous. I'm not afraid to say it because I love you too much to hide my emotions from you. I know you love him and you may never feel the same way about me but the least you could do is at least try to fix some things between us." I ranted on until she stopped me with her own voice.

"Tyler, would you like to go get coffee with me. You want to fix things so I guess I can try to." I smiled big again. This was going to be great. "I talked to your doctor and you're free to go. I just have to text Isaac so he doesn't come back here from work." So that's what happened to him.

"What could he even possibly do? He's probably just some guy who works in a cooped up office." I didn't realize how jealous I really sounded until the words came out. I was about to apologize for what I said but Delilah said something instead.

"Actually he is a music producer and he does some photography for fun sometimes." She looked at me but not like she had these last couple hours. She smiled at me and we stared at each other for a moment. Her eyes were beautiful and I couldn't look away from them. I blushed lightly from us staring. "So are we going to get coffee or what?"

"Yes, we are but let me get dressed first." I tried to hide the eagerness in my voice. "I'll be right out."

I changed as fast as I could and walked out of the bathroom to see Delilah smiling down at her phone. "Whatcha doing?" I was generally curious but I wanted to make sure she wasn't texting Isaac.

"Nothing, just texting Isaac," She smiled up at me. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and we walked to her car. The car ride was silent except for the music playing on the radio. Tear In My Heart started playing which cause a smile to appear on my face. I argued with myself on whether or not to tell her it was written for her. I decided to speak up.

"Hey Delilah," My voice seemed timid, being as I was afraid of how she may react. "I hope it's not weird telling you this but, that song was well it was written for you." A blush approached my face when I saw her turn around and smile at me. I had expected her to be mad at me for writing a love song about her when she was engaged.

"That's really sweet of you Tyler," She had a genuine smile not a forced one. She didn't seem to be lying. "It's a little weird," She looked into my eyes and noticed I was hurt by her words. She continued on with her sentence. "But not because of you, It's because I expected you to hate me not write a love song about me." She gave me a nervous smile.

I chose to not speak again for fear that I might do something wrong. The car ride was silent until we got to the café. "We're here." Delilah spoke, she was talking much quieter than before.

We got out of the car and headed inside. I was afraid people would recognize me. I loved meeting fans but I really needed to talk to Delilah. Luckily no one noticed who I was. "I'm going to go get the coffee. What would you like?" I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. When I returned I planned to explain about the song. 

"Just a regular coffee, I don't need any special coffee." She smiled and I nodded and rushed to get our coffee. As I got back to our seats I noticed she was staring at her phone again. She was probably texting Isaac again. She smiled down at the phone. What had he said to make her smile like that?

"If I knew you were just going to text Isaac the whole time, I would've thought it was better for him to come." The words were drowned with jealousy. She blushed a little at the comment oblivious of my jealousy.

"Sorry, so what did you want to talk about?" She took a sip from her coffee and I couldn't help but admire her perfect features. She was the most beautiful girl I had even seen. Even when I tried to move on from her I couldn't.

"Everything." I stated simply. She gave me a questioning look and I clarified. "What's happened since I last saw you? I know about you and...Isaac." It pained me to even say his name around her. I couldn't deal with the fact that she was with someone else. "I'm sorry about the song. That was uncalled for."

She placed her hand on top of mine. "Don't be sorry. Never have I had someone be so kind to me. Despite what I did to you, you wrote a love song about me. I'm not going to lie, as soon as I moved I stopped listening to your music. It was too painful to even hear you sing. I heard the song on the radio before the concert. I loved it and thought, 'Man whoever has this song written about them must be a pretty amazing person.'" She smiled down at the table.

I couldn't help it anymore. I tried to have self-control but before I could stop myself the words escaped my mouth. "You can't marry Isaac."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember that when I was writing this chapter Hey There Delilah came on.
> 
> Thank you for reading guys!!!
> 
> Love,  
> Lexi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking an interest in my book thingy lol
> 
> This book was posted on my Wattpad account TOPPATDBVBMCRtrash I swear I didn't steal it!!!
> 
> This isn't a very long book but there is a sequel titled Only In The Movies.
> 
> Anyways thank you guys for going on reading
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Lexi


End file.
